


Inventory

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, scary people being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn's taking too long and Kaon's berth is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventory

Tarn’s stylus ran over the datapad, cataloging materials aboard the Peaceful Tyranny. It was late, his optics stinging with the need for recharge. Normally, Tesarus was in charge of taking inventory, but he was hauled up in the medbay for the time being. No matter, Tarn was more than willing to take his place. It was just unfortunate that inventory was such a long and tedious process.

He made a cursory sweep of their storage bay, writing down what was accounted for. Tomorrow they were to dock at a space port to refuel and it was only efficient to take note of what they needed beforehand. He noted down energon rations, medical supplies, and small tidbits of entertainment. It had been a while since they had restocked and much was required.

Tarn rubbed tiredly at his optics. He ruffled through a box of medical supplies, his stylus moving slowly over the datapad. Just as he was finishing up, he felt the familiar tingle of electricity brushing against his energy field. He turned toward its origin, nodding to Kaon.

The smaller mech knelt next to him, the static from his tesla coils leaping onto Tarn’s plating. They left pleasant shivers in their wake. “You should be recharging,” he said.

Tarn rumbled a chuckle. “Perhaps. But I must finish this first. Why are you awake?”

"The berth was cold." Kaon shrugged, leaning onto one of Tarn’s treads. "It’s late. You should come recharge."

Tarn hummed, wrapping an arm around Kaon’s shoulder, while finishing up his cataloging. “Tempting, but this needs to be done before tomorrow.”

"Why can’t Helex do it?" Helex was the only member that was currently unoccupied. However, he had a notorious hatred for inventory and Tarn would rather save himself the headache.

Tarn rumbled a laugh, petting one of Kaon’s coils. They sparkled in excitement, Kaon himself arching eagerly into the gentle touch. The electricity did nothing to Tarn’s heavy armor besides leaving him with a pleasant tingle. “I’m almost done here, why don’t you go back to berth?”

Kaon sagged harder harder into Tarn’s side. He looked around the room, noting the stack of undisturbed boxes in the corner. “I think I’ll stay here.”

Tarn shook his helm. It would be nearly impossible for him to continue without removing Kaon, of which he was reluctant to do. He opted for simply finishing up the boxes in front of him and heeding Kaon’s advice afterwards.


End file.
